Gone in a Flash/Quotes
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Private: I think I found a clue! No, just lint! ---- Maurice: I'm gonna eat my banana, hope no one TAKES IT! ---- Skipper: (to Maurice) We're not putting any slack on you because you're the new guy! ---- King Julien: Move it over to the left, Mort! Mort: My left or your left? Julien: My left, of course! I'm the king, silly Mort! All the lefts are mine! ---- (Maurice is making a sundae.) Maurice (singing): Making my ice cream, oh, sprinkle it on. (King Julien grabs the sundae while Maurice is not looking.) Maurice: Now we add a cherry on top! (Julien grabs the cherry; Maurice sees that its gone and that Julien is there.) Julien: Uh, less sprinkles next time, okay Maurice? ---- Maurice: I just can't take this! King Julien: Rule number one: Do not question the king. Rule number two-- (Camera falls into Maurice's arms; They begin to fight. Later...) Julien: Gimme, gimme, gimme! I said gimme! What part of "gim" or "me" do you not understand?! Maurice: I understood the me part, like, this was caught by ME! FOR ME! ---- Skipper: Private, these sardine smoothies are top-notch. What's your secret? Private: Love, sir. I made them with love. Skipper: Love? Kowalski: It's a chemical reaction in the brain inducing bliss. Highly addictive. Skipper: (knocks the smoothie from Rico's wing) No more love in the smoothie! We gotta stay sharp. The concrete jungle is an elusive mistress who may call us into action at any given moment. ---- Skipper: Your lower mammal brains don't seem to comprende. ---- Skipper: All right, boys. Let's leave the madman to his madness. ---- Skipper: I find "reason" tedious and boring. We'll use force. ---- Maurice: I can't take it anymore! You penguins are psychotic! ---- (Maurice and the penguins are in a subway railroad.) Maurice: Gotta... rest. Skipper: No dice. We need to be back at the zoo by 0900. Kowalski: Which doesn't give us much time. Private: We should go faster. Maurice: There is no way I can go any faster. Skipper: Oh, I'll bet the old D-train will change your tune. (The penguins slide along the rails.) Maurice: The what? (A subway train approaches; Maurice runs faster to avoid it, screaming.) ---- Kowalski: I suggest we enlist Doris the dolphin to use her echolocation skills to track the missing lemur. Skipper: Forget it, Kowalski. She's useless on land. Besides, Doris only likes you. She doesn't "like you" like you. ---- King Julien: (eats Maurice's banana) Nicely done, Maurice. Now peel me a grape. Maurice: But that was... Julien: Grape, Maurice, grape. Not lip. ---- King Julien: Maurice! Where are you and your booty, which is quite large and usually easy to see? ---- King Julien: Here, Maurice. Just to show you that I am the bigger lemur; not in actual pounds, of course, but in the other kind of biggerness, eat the banana. (Throws a slice of banana at camera.) Julien: Oh, so now it's a hunger strike too, is it? You're not going to get to me. You're not going to... EAT THE BANANA! ---- King Julien: See, this is what happens when you question my kingly authority. Mort: (hugs Julien's ankles) I question nothing! Julien: I question why you touch the feet! ---- Skipper: Sounds like someone has a case of the pre-launch heebie-jeebies. ---- Skipper: Scuff marks from a portly lemur. My guess, he stumbled backwards. But why? Kowalski: Perhaps a localized seismic event of unknown origin, Skipper. Private: Or maybe the camera's flash blinded him. Skipper: Sounds a little preposterous, Private. But just in case... Kowalski, run a temporarily blinded portly lemur scenario, pronto. Kowalski: Stand right here, Rico. (After some calculations he pushes Rico off the ledge; he bounces off the inflatable castle and lands in a trashcan.) Kowalski: That confirms our target fell into this waste receptacle. Skipper: El excellente! I know exactly what happened. Into the can, men. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Quotes